Czerwona barwa Świąt
by InakaNoTori
Summary: Saturn i jego próby wyznania uczuć do Mars podczas jej pobytu w szpitalu. T z powodu Jupiter... i w zasadzie chyba tyle. Brak określonego uniwersum, ale niektóre rzeczy wskazują na akcję po anime . ."


**AN:** No i oczywiście naszło mnie na coś świątecznego, czyli teoretyczny oneshot podzielony na trzy części. Mam taki dziwnie ponury nastrój, gdy to piszę, jednak co mi szkodzi. Enjoy.

Postaci nie należą do mnie, lecz do wielkiego majestatu Game Freaku :3

* * *

**Mikołajki:**

- Znowu? - jego dłoń wytarła resztki krwi z jej bladej skóry. - Dlaczego nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałaś?

Czerwonowłosa nastolatka skrzywiła się nieznacznie, jednak nie spojrzała na niego - z uporem wpatrywała się w okno, za którym mogła dojrzeć zimowy krajobraz, typowy dla miasta Snowpoint.

Miasteczko w trakcie zimy stawało się niedostępne dla osób z zewnątrz, gdyż na pobliskich drogach zalegały kilkumetrowe zaspy, a pobliskie stawy zmieniały się w grube tafle lodu... na szczęście nie był to problem dla pobliskiego więzienia, które zawsze mogło przetransportować będącego w ciężkim stanie więźnia do szpitala helikopterem (jeśli nie padało) lub przy pomocy Teleportu jakiegoś psychicznego Pokemona. Taki właśnie był przypadek Mars... co, biorąc pod lupę sprawę całego Team Galactic, było bardzo podejrzane.

- Nie wiem... po prostu było zbyt wiele ważnych spraw na głowie... i bałam się, że mogę przeszkadzać... - odpowiedziała w końcu cicho, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, jakby się czegoś wstydziła... tylko czego? Swojej uległości? - Przepraszam...

- Nie masz za co przepraszać - ciemnowłosy chłopak chwycił między palce pojedynczy kosmyk jej ognistych włosów i zaczął się nim bawić. - Też nie za bardzo to zniosłem... dla wszystkich to był ciężki czas...

Ciężki to było mało powiedziane. Wpierw aresztowanie, ciągłe przesłuchania i wyrok sądowy. Pobyt w więzieniu przebiegał w miarę normalnie... przynajmniej do ostatniego miesiąca, gdy stało się to, co stało.

Oboje nie potrafili dokładnie powiedzieć, co wtedy robili... chyba siedzieli na podłodze w celi dziewczyn i rozmawiali... o czym? Chyba o tej całej monotoniczności przebywania w więzieniu, o tym, że odebrano im ich Pokemony. Pamiętał, że Mars ryczała całe dnie, będąc z dala od swojej kocicy, ale on sam nie miał tego problemu. Nauczył się kiedyś ukrywać skrzętnie swoje emocje.

Udało mu się uspokoić zapłakaną nastolatkę, gdy do środka wkroczyła niepewnie Jupiter. Była najstarsza z nich i prawdopodobnie najlepiej znosiła całą sytuację, jednak w takim stanie widział ją po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją znał. Chwiejne kroki, opuszczona głowa... szła pochylona, trzymając się za brzuch, na podłogę co sekundę skapywała kolejna kropla krwi, znacząc drogę, jaką przebyła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.

Całość trwała nie więcej niż dziesięć sekund, zanim ich znajoma upadła niczym Jezus Chrystus pod ciężarem w czasie drogi na Golgotę. Chłopak prawie natychmiast kucnął przy niej, obracając na plecy i sprawdzając oddech. Płytki i niezbyt regularny.

To, co się potem zdarzyło, było wręcz błyskawiczne. Mars pobiegła po kogoś i wróciła... z Lookerem, który, jak się później okazało, załatwiał jakąś sprawę z Jupiter i nadal był w pobliżu. Później ekspresowy transport poszkodowanej do szpitala i tragiczna wiadomość, jaka dotarła do dwójki więźniów dopiero następnego dnia rano. Nie udało jej się uratować.

- Hej, Sat... - czerwonowłosa pacnęła słabo dłonią jego ręce, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. - Skoro ja ci powiedziałam o wszystkim, co się stało, to mogę dowiedzieć się jednej rzeczy? O czym myślisz?

Obawiał się trochę tego pytania - jakoś nigdy nie potrafił dobrze ukrywać przed nią niespodzianek, zawsze wszystko wychodziło przed czasem... jednak nie tym razem. Jedną ręką zadał dziewczynie przyjacielski pstryczek w nos, a drugą sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, wyciągając małą, kwadratową paczuszkę z papierem w małe Delibirdy.

Mars zareagowała tak, jak się spodziewał. Zaczerwieniła się lekko na twarzy i spojrzała na upominek, nie próbując nawet ukryć swojego zawstydzenia.

- Chciałaś wiedzieć, to wiesz - wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. - Wiesz... myślałem o tym, co się działo, zanim to wszystko się stało. Spędzałyście ze sobą dużo czasu, więc kilka dni przed tym zapytałem, czy wie może, co byś chciała dostać na Święta... nie wiem, jakoś tak mnie podkusiło. Odpowiedziała, żebym sam coś wymyślił albo zapytał ciebie, ale na to drugie... jakoś nie znalazła się okazja...

Nastolatka słuchała go uważnie, jednocześnie patrząc podejrzliwie na opakowany przedmiot trzymany przez Sata.

- ...wiesz... to raczej nie jest coś wymyślnego, ale skoro dzisiaj mamy Mikołajki, to uznałem, że będzie pasowało, zarówno do okazji, jak i do ciebie - skończył w końcu, po czym położył paczuszkę pod jej dłonią. Prawie natychmiast zaczęła rozpakowywać niespodziankę, a gdy skończyła, pokręciła głową.

- Czapka Mikołaja? - szepnęła, podnosząc nieznacznie do góry przedmiot. - Ten... no... dziękuję? Tylko dlaczego ja, a nie ktoś inny?

"Bo jesteś jedyną bliską mi osobą", chciał powiedzieć, jednak się powstrzymał. Czy to na pewno był powód? Pamięcią wrócił do chwili, gdy obejmował półprzytomną Mars w czasie zamieszek na górze Coronet... czarna dziura próbująca ich wciągnąć do środka... trójka dzieciaków i Mistrzyni regionu Sinnoh próbujący powstrzymać szalejące legendy, Dialgę i Palkię... trudno było mu uwierzyć, że minęło tyle czasu, a on nadal nie potrafił powiedzieć jej, co naprawdę do niej czuje.

- Nie ma za co... chyba - na jego twarzy objawił się wymuszony uśmiech. - Daj, założę ci ją.

* * *

Obserwował, jak czarnowłosy policjant zakłada mu kajdanki.

- Tylko tyle ci powiedziała? - zapytał krótko. Sat potwierdził pojedynczym kiwnięciem głową, a potem nie wytrzymał.

- Mów teraz, Looker, do cholery jasnej, jaki jest jej stan! I jaki to ma związek z Jupiter?!

Pięć minut wystarczyło, by wszystko się wyjaśniło.


End file.
